


Gone

by TheForce13



Series: Petrichor [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Tags and characters to be added as we progress, White Collar Crime, bet ya didn’t see this coming, lawyer!jinyoung, policemen!yugbam, producer!jb, sequel to petrichor, singer!youngjae, this whole fic is a crime fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce13/pseuds/TheForce13
Summary: Jinyoung is missing, and Jaebum is the only one that can find him.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!!! This is the *much awaited* sequel to Petrichor!! Please read that first, it’s only 1.6k words which somehow led to this monster lol! My first crime fic, enjoy!

Jaebum’s chest hurt. He supposed he could blame it on sitting out in the rain for hours the previous night, but he had no energy left to lie to himself. 

The giant hole inside his chest was something that could only be filled by Jinyoung’s warmth, something which had been a continuous presence in his life for years. He felt hollow without the younger man, aged in a way where instead of turning to his side to see Jinyoung peacefully sleeping, eyelashes fanning his cheeks, all he saw were the bare empty walls in a spare bedroom that wasn’t his own. 

His phone buzzed noisily on the bed side table, and Jaebum groaned, ignoring it. It was probably Jinyoung anyway, since Jaebum worked on his own schedule, but despite the itch in his fingers to pick up the call and have Jinyoung run right back into his arms, he couldn’t do it. Couldn’t face the pain again of coming second to Jinyoung’s job. 

The older man rolled over, encasing himself further into the sheets, trying to block out the sun from outside. The phone continued to ring incessantly, irritating Jaebum and his short fuse, until he angrily grabbed the phone and slammed it against his ear. 

“What?” He answered. 

“Well hello to you too, sir.” Said a voice that definitely wasn’t Jinyoung’s. 

Jaebum’s eyebrows creased and he pulled the phone away from his ear for a second to read the numbers that were displayed on the call screen. Nothing he could recognise. 

“Who are you and why do you keep calling me at unearthly hours?” He mumbled. 

“Unearthly? It’s nearly 11am, dude. Anyways, this is Jaebum right? Wow man, Jinyoung said you had a temper sometimes, guess he was right. Can you put him on the phone for me?” 

“Who is this?” Jaebum asked again, jaw jutted out in irritancy. The other man laughed. 

“Oh whoops. My bad. Probably should have said before right? I’m Mark, Jinyoung’s boss. Just calling ‘cause he hasn’t turned up to work this morning, and he’s running a big case, and he isn’t picking up his phone...so can you put him on please?” 

“That’s not really my problem.” Jaebum announced, although he couldn’t help but wonder. Was Jinyoung hurting as much as he was that he ditched work for the day?

“Oh, sorry. I have your number down here as his point of reference if something happens. Aren’t you his boyfriend?” He asked, too inquisitive for Jaebum’s liking. Since when did people at Jinyoung’s work know about his relationship with him?

“We broke up.” He stated, numbly. 

“Uhhh, are you sure Jinyoung knows about that? Only yesterday he was telling me it was your five year anniversary.” Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“If you knew it was our anniversary, then why did you make him work overtime, huh? Leave me the fuck alone, and stop ringing this number.” Jaebum seethed, hanging up. He stared at his silent phone for a minute or two before pulling up his chat with Jinyoung from yesterday and re-reading the last few messages. 

From: Jinyoungie (08.22)

Hey, hyung. I know you’re probably still sleeping but i had to go to the office early today. Happy anniversary, I love you. See you tonight. <3

To: Jinyoungie (09.05) 

Happy anniversary, baby. I love you too. 

From: Jinyoungie (17.35) 

Working late again :( I’m sorry. See you at home 

Read: 17.38. 

Jaebum sighed. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a couple of seconds before he caved. One text couldn’t hurt right? He didn’t want Jinyoung getting fired after everything they had gone through. 

To: Jinyoungie (11.06) 

Some guy keeps ringing me. Mark or something. Call him back and get to work. 

 

After a couple more minutes of staring aimlessly at the ceiling and still no reply from Jinyoung, Jaebum decided to get up and start his day. 

He was hoping Jinyoung would have gone to work today, so he could sneak in when he was gone and get his stuff. Then again, no one knew him quite as well as Jinyoung did, and he probably knew this is what Jaebum would do to avoid confrontation. Jaebum could practically picture him sitting on the sofa waiting for Jaebum to come home, Nora playing idly on his lap. 

Speaking of which, Nora. 

Their shared cat, whom Jaebum loved as if she were his own flesh and blood. What was going to happen to her? Who would get custody? Jaebum’s head hurt at the possibility of going to court and filing for possession of Nora when he would be filing against a lawyer. And not just any lawyer, but Seoul’s damn best lawyer. There is no way he would win that. Then again, of course, he could just steal her when Jinyoung wasn’t there. Or maybe talk it out with Jinyoung instead? Jaebum shuddered at the thought and decided he would steal her instead the next time he went to their apartment to get his stuff. 

—-

Jaebum considered himself to be a good music producer. 

He had produced, composed and written tracks for the biggest names in the entertainment industry, earning himself a good reputation within the industry as well as quite a lot of money that he earned through royalties. 

With his heart aching and fingers numb, Jaebum decided the best use of his broken heart would be to compose something. Never really the one to show outward emotion, he preferred to collect his thoughts through words and rhymes. Immersing himself with his music, Jaebum sat there hour after hour, writing and composing in the studio where no one would disturb him. 

No one except Jackson, of course. 

Jackson was Jaebum’s best friend, both within and outside of work, and although the elder found him overbearing, it was with a fondness that he let Jackson loiter around his studio on a daily basis. Jackson worked as a manager for one of the big groups in the company, which one, Jaebum wasn’t sure since it seemed to him Jackson could practically get along with anyone, but he was a charming man (even if Jaebum had to admit it himself), who acquired all the skills it took to literally sell anything his heart desired. In fact, Jaebum was sure he was still yet to find someone that didn’t like Jackson. 

“J-Flawless has entered people,” Jackson announced, as he, quite literally, flounced into the studio. 

“By people, you mean me, and please don’t ever call yourself J-Flawless again.” Jaebum said, without looking away from his computer screen. 

“Okay, Mr Grumpy Pants.” Jackson pouted, collapsing in the swivel chair next to him and leaning on his elbow as he craned his neck to see the screen. 

“Damn, those lyrics go deep, who hurt you man?” Jackson sighed dramatically, placing a hand on his heart and turning his chair in a circle. 

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum muttered, and Jackson stopped mid-swirl, returning his gaze back on Jaebum and studying the side of his face intensely. Whilst Jackson was a lot of things, Jaebum always thought his job of best friend suited him the best, the younger always knowing when the older needed him to be serious. 

“Wait, what? Did he say no to your proposal or something? Jaebum, look, maybe he’s not ready or something but you guys are solid-“

“We broke up.” Jaebum looked at Jackson then and he was sure he saw the same unshed tears in his eyes mirrored back in Jackson’s. “We broke up.” He whispered again, almost confirming it now that it was out in the open, before Jackson ushered him in for a hug. In the ten years Jaebum had known Jackson, even longer than Jinyoung, the younger man had never once seen him cry. But this time, the tears flowed freely as he sobbed into Jackson’s shoulder. 

“What happened?” Jackson asked softly, Jaebum taking his time to reply. 

“He...he worked overtime on our anniversary Jackson. I’m, I’m not stupid, I get it, I really get deadlines and shit, I mean I work my ass off here too for ungrateful clients, but I just. That one night Jackson. That one night was all I wanted with him alone. It’s not the first time either, he’s never home when I am but I put up with it for years because I love him so damn much but now I just don’t know what to do- I can’t- I can’t-“ 

“Shhhh.” Jackson cooed, rubbing Jaebum’s back soothingly. Jaebum stayed there for a few more minutes, collecting himself and drying his tears before Jackson spoke again. 

“I think you should speak to him. I know you’re angry now, and I get it, I really do, but I don’t think it’s worth throwing away your relationship over something like this. Fuck, if you guys aren’t together, where does that leave me man? You guys are like, my couple goals or some shit.” 

Jaebum snorted.

“But seriously,” Jackson continued. “Talk to Jinyoung. He’s probably hurting just as much as you are right now.” Jaebum sighed shakily. 

“I just don’t know if now is a good time for us, that’s all.” Jaebum looked down at his fingers in his lap. 

“Even if it isn’t, you should both talk just to clear the air. Even if you don’t get back together, I think you’ll both feel a little better knowing where the other is coming from.” Jackson advised. “But tonight! Let’s go out and get wasted man.” Jaebum smiled. 

“Now that, I can do.” 

—-

Jaebum awoke to a cocoon of warmth. 

Having gone out late with Jackson numerous times throughout university and there after, Jaebum was not surprised to find the younger clinging to him as thought he was the only source of warmth in the room, blankets kicked away and long forgotten. Jaebum could still remember the first time he had introduced Jackson to Jinyoung all those years ago, and the three of them had all gone out drinking, only to awake squished together in Jackson’s (at the time) small bed. He smiled a little at Jinyoung worrying that they had done some “questionable activities” the night prior due to their drunk state to which Jaebum had to tell him that no, this was just what Jackson was like- The constant need for physical contact, apparently, even in his sleep. At least his future wife would have a permanent cuddle buddy. Jinyoung had laughed at this and Jaebum had known there and then that someday he would marry him. 

Jaebum’s smile fell. Instead, his phone buzzed noisily on the desk. 

“Jackson.” He mutters, trying to shake off the younger. Jackson muttered something incomprehensible in his sleep before rolling over so Jaebum could grab his phone. 

“Hello?” He answered sleepily. 

“Hello, Mr Im Jaebum-sshi?” The man asked on the other side. 

“Yes. How may I help you?” 

“Hello sir. Do you live with a Mr Park Jinyoung? We have reason to believe you are his roommate.” The man said on the other side. 

“Was. Was his roommate. Can I ask who is speaking?” 

“Ah, my apologies. This is detective Kim Yugyeom, I am ringing in regards to Mr Park Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung? Why? What happened?” Jaebum asked, sitting up in the bed. Next to him, Jackson rolled back over, peeling one eye open in curiosity. 

“He has been missing for nearly 48 hours now. No traces of where he has been, and after an anonymous tip, we checked your apartment this morning and found it was trashed. Nothing appears to be missing though, with the exception of Mr Park.” 

Jaebum felt his heart beating faster than he thought it was capable of, quickly throwing the sheets off his body. 

“Oh-okay, Officer. What...where do I need to be?” 

“At your apartment in 30 if that’s okay, we need to check that no valuables are missing.” Jaebum nodded even though the officer wouldn’t be able to see that. 

“I’ll be there.” 

—-

Jackson and Jaebum stood outside his apartment less than 30 minutes later, Jackson sobbing into his tissue and Jaebum holding it together for the both of them. 

“Which one of you is Im Jaebum?” A man asked, who towered over both of them but was probably a handful of years younger than them. On closer inspection, Jaebum wasn’t even sure he was out of university yet. 

“That would be me,” Jaebum answered, voice shaky. 

“I’m officer Kim and this is my partner Bambam.” Jaebum looked at the other man in confusion, before the latter explained. “Just call him Bambam, his surname is too confusing.” Jaebum nodded once and the other man, Bambam, smiled warmly at them both. 

“We need to ask you a few questions, Mr Im.” Jaebum gestured for them to continue. 

“When was the last time you entered this apartment?” 

“Maybe around 36 hours ago? It’s definitely been over a day.” It felt like lifetimes without Jinyoung. 

“And what was the nature of your relationship with Mr Park?” Bambam asked. 

“Roommates.” Jaebum winced at the lie, but it seemed he gave less credit to the two men in front of him. 

“For us to help Jinyoung, we need you to be completely honest with us.” They noted. Jaebum sighed. 

“He was my boyfriend. My...” he paused. “My fiancé.” Detective Kim nodded once, before jotting something down onto his notepad. 

“Do you know anyone that had a personal vendetta against Mr Park Jinyoung? Maybe a client?” 

“I...I wouldn’t know. Jinyoung tried not to talk about work too much at home.” 

“What about anyone that detested the nature of your relationship with him?” 

“Very few people knew about that. Just friends and family mostly.” Jaebum’s mind flashed to Mark’s voice the previous morning. “Maybe some of Jinyoung’s colleagues, but I wouldn’t know.” The tall detective nodded once more, again writing something down.

“And why did you leave your shared apartment, leaving Jinyoung? To visit family perhaps?” Bambam asked. 

“We broke up.” Jaebum sighed, and the other two men looked up at him at that, sharing a knowing look with one another. 

“Listen. Sorry if I may interrupt.” Jackson butted in. “But Jaebum and Jinyoung have the most loving relationship ever. They broke off over a misunderstanding, so don’t even think that Jaebum has anything to do with this. And if you need an alibi, that’s me, I’ve been with him for the past 24 hours.” 

“And where were you before that?” Bambam asked Jaebum. 

“I checked into a room for the night. At a small hotel, just a few blocks up. You can check there, if you want, I’ll be on their records.” Jaebum proceeded to give the name of the hotel and the tall man jotted it down quickly. 

“Right then. I think it’s time we go inside.” Detective Kim smiled at Jaebum, almost a little sad, a little pitying, and Jaebum wondered what lay beyond the close door. 

With heavy steps he made his way up the front steps, entering through the front door and walking to the end to reach the front door to their apartment. The door was unlocked and unhinged, a forced entry. Jaebum swallowed, pushing it open slowly, breath catching at the sight he saw and the familiar ache in his chest manifesting bigger. 

In the living room, there were chairs upturned, stacks and stacks of Jinyoung’s paper work that usually sat neatly on the side table thrown everywhere, almost as if someone was looking for something that they were unable to quite find. Other than the living room looking completely trashed, nothing else in that room looked out of the ordinary; the tv was still attached to the wall, the frames and mirrors in place, even Jaebum’s expensive laptop still on the desk, simply shoved out of the way. As far as Jaebum was concerned, nothing materialistic had been taken. The two policemen allowed to him to look further into the apartment, his apartment, without so much as a second glance, instead busier with some other members of the team that were taking samples of fingerprints on the desk and walls. Jaebum entered their shared bedroom, eyes filling with more tears at the sight. 

The sheets on the bed were messy, as though Jinyoung had struggled with whoever had taken him, the blinds still shut as though he were sleeping at the time. How long had he been missing? Was he taken the night Jaebum left him? Or the morning after? 

Jinyoung’s phone lay on the bedside table, untouched, and Jaebum couldn’t help but sit down on the side of the bed, Jinyoung’s side, and press down on the home button to wake up the screen. He scrolled silently down Jinyoung’s messages, tears threatening to spill as he did so. 

Messages from some of his friends from university that Jaebum had met many times, lots of missed calls from Mark and texts asking him when he was coming to work. A message from a man named Choi Youngjae, with nothing written but a simple ‘Thank you’ and then finally some of Jaebum’s own messages, including his dismissive one from the previous morning. 

From: My Jaebummie <3 (11.06)

Some guy keeps ringing me. Mark or something. Call him back and get to work. 

Jaebum cried freely now. How could this happen? His job was to protect Jinyoung, to hold him close at night, to show him how much he loved him. How could he let the one thing in his life that he had ever loved with his whole heart get away? 

Jaebum looked down at Jinyoung’s pillow, still plush because he liked his pillows softer than Jaebum did, and bent down to hug it. It smelt faintly like Jinyoung and Jaebum cried harder. His hand slipped underneath the pillow, and he felt something smooth there. He moved the pillow, finding the ring he had given Jinyoung. Jaebum held it between his fingers, rubbing his finger over the underside JJ engraving. With shaky movements, he moved the ring up to his lips, kissing it tenderly, holding back a sob. Jaebum slipped the ring into his pocket, he knew he shouldn’t, knew it would be removing evidence, but he couldn’t help keep this one piece of Jinyoung to him. Something to keep him grounded. Something to remind himself that he would definitely find Jinyoung and bring him home. Back to him. 

A quiet sound knocked him out of his reverie and he looked behind him cautiously, towards the cupboard where the noise seemed to be coming from. It sounded like a scratching sort of noise, and relief immediately flooded Jaebum’s veins as he headed towards the familiar noise, opening the door and picking up Nora from the corner. She seemed scared, and Jaebum supposed that Jinyoung had probably slept with her the night he disappeared. 

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay. It’s me.” Jaebum cooed quietly, stroking the fur on Nora’s back whilst she assessed her owner, before cuddling into Jaebum’s chest. 

Jaebum re-emerged out of his room, still holding Nora, looking around at all the strangers in his home, picking up ornaments, taking samples from the walls, and huddled together in small groups as they discussed things in detail. It almost seemed unreal; a figment of his imagination, and Jaebum found himself painfully wishing for the domesticity of his life with Jinyoung, where Jaebum would return from work an hour or so before Jinyoung did, and would cook him dinner. 

Jinyoung would tell him it smelled lovely, every time, before changing into sweats and Jaebum’s hoodie that was way too big on him, hair still damp from the shower as the two of them would eat together in the kitchen. Jaebum imagined the way the two of them would sit on the sofa, Jaebum lying on Jinyoung’s lap while he read, and how Jinyoung would card his fingers through his hair when Jaebum complained about a particularly annoying deadline. Jaebum imagined the way Jinyoung’s lips were so soft under his own, yet his tongue was sharp and quick witted, imagined the shaky breaths Jinyoung took when Jaebum made him feel good in the way only he knew how. 

“Did you find anything that was taken?” Detective Kim asked, and Jaebum blinked back to the scene in front of him. 

“Um. No. Everything was the same. I found our cat though. She seems shaken.” Jaebum looked down at Nora again and the officer in front of him stroked her fur softly. 

“We will be in touch shortly. We are going to run a couple of the samples we found through the lab, see if any names come up. Until then, I would tell you not to worry too much, but I know that’s going to be no use.” Detective Kim pulled out a card with his name and number on it and placed it into Jaebum’s hand. “In the meantime, if you have any questions or remember anything at all, please call me. I believe Bambam has given Jackson his number too, just incase. And please, my name is Yugyeom, and I would prefer it if you called me that.” Yugyeom smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. It was sad, like he had dealt with too many similar cases. 

Jaebum idly wondered how many of those cases had been successful. 

—-

“Do you want to stay at mine for night?” Jackson asked, since Jaebum’s apartment was under investigation. 

“Please.” Jaebum answered, and the two men walked in companionable silence, each riled up by the thoughts that threatened to consume them. 

“We’ll find him hyung,” Jackson said softly. “Promise.” 

Before leaving Jaebum’s house however, the woman that lived upstairs came down, shopping bags in hand as she was headed out. She was a small woman, and reminded Jaebum a lot of his own mother, with her soft cheeks and eyes wrinkled with lines by age, her black hair coming to a stop just by her chin. Jaebum bowed to her as he saw her descending down the stairs and she stopped suddenly, watching Jaebum with worried eyes. 

“Did...did they find him?” She asked hesitantly and Jaebum smiled sadly. 

“Not yet.” He answered quietly. The woman came up to Jaebum then, looking up at him, eyes wide as she placed a hand on his cheek. 

“I’m so sorry. My daughter, she woke up crying, said she heard screaming, but I told her it was a nightmare and to go back to sleep. I should have...I should have checked.” She swallowed harshly, looking remorseful. Jaebum’s eyes filled with more tears at the thought of a five year old waking up upstairs because of Jinyoung’s struggle below. If only Jaebum had been there, this wouldn’t have happened. He would have sacrificed himself every time if it meant Jinyoung was safe. 

“Don’t. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either.” She answered softly. “But what’s important is that we get him home.” Jaebum smiled at her then, a hopeful one this time, before they said their goodbyes and exited out of the house. 

“She’s nice.” Jackson commented, and Jaebum hummed appreciatively. 

“One of the only people who knew about me and Jinyoung, and didn’t judge us for it. We would pass her in the hall a lot, and the kids would play with us. They especially loved Jinyoung.” 

“Hyung.” Jackson stopped Jaebum, placing a hand on his arm. “The police are on the case now, and we’ll find him wherever he is. Try not to worry too much.” Jaebum scoffed. 

“I don’t think I’m trusting the police with this. I think...I’m going to try and find him myself.” 

“Hyung-“ 

“No Jackson, seriously. I can’t just sit back and wait for them. I need to, I don’t know, at least ask around or something. The more we know the better.” 

“Where would you start?” 

“His work. Maybe the reason he’s been working so much overtime lately is related to why he disappeared.” 

“You think maybe someone wanted revenge against him?” 

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.” 

—-

The building Jinyoung worked at was a tall glass building, the interior plush and minimalistic, the heels of suited men and women echoing noisily against the tiled floor. 

Jaebum was used to the glamour behind such companies, his own work building not too dissimilar but he still felt nervous anticipation bubbling up in his stomach. He wasn’t dressed bad or anything; simply black jeans and a t shirt, but still it was nothing compared to the suits Jinyoung wore on a daily basis. He walked in anyways, smiling at the girl at the front desk as brightly as he could muster given the circumstances. 

“Um, hi. Can you direct me to the floor for A&O Law?” He asked. 

“Sure. That will be the 14th floor. You can take the elevator to your right. Can you please sign in here? And can I ask who you will be needing to see?” 

“Sure.” Jaebum muttered, scribbling down his name. “Um. I’m a friend of Park Jinyoung’s. Could I maybe speak to his boss? Mark I think his name is?” The young girl looked at him knowingly (Jaebum guessed the news of Jinyoung’s disappearance would have reached the office by now anyway). 

“Of course. The police were here yesterday as well. I’ll ring Mark and let him know you’re on your way up.” Jaebum smiled gratefully before walking towards the golden elevator, stepping inside and pressing the button for the 14th floor, nervously turning Jinyoung’s ring between his thumb and fore finger. 

The elevator doors opened out to another clinical environment, the interior decor with varying shades of black, white and grey. The front desk was rounded and white, a woman sat behind it who seemed to be drowning in paperwork. Men and women in suits seemed to be rushing everywhere, barking out orders at one another as they rushed to finalise cases. 

The environment clashed with the calm of Jaebum’s studio, usually just him and Jackson, and occasionally other producers when he collaborated on tracks, and finally, when the artist he was working with actually came to lay their vocals down. Even then, the mood of the studio was a calm abstract; ideas bounced off one another and bound people together by their love of music. Here though, Jaebum was unsure there was anything that these people talked about that wasn’t work related. It made him wonder how someone like Jinyoung worked in a place like this.

“Jaebum-sshi?” A man asked. Jaebum looked up to see a man in a grey fitted suit, brown hair softly tousled on top of his head and a nice smelling cologne emanating from his body. Jaebum’s jaw jutted out as he secretly admired the other man; his fashion choices, his general aura, just him, really. Jaebum probably was feeling more insecure than he should that Jinyoung’s boss was such a handsome man. 

“Um. Yes, that’s me.” 

“Okay, hi. I’m Mark. The receptionist let me know you would be coming. Would you like to step into my office for a bit?” Jaebum nodded and followed the other man to his office, a slight pink tinting his cheeks as he remembered how rude he had been to other man on the phone previously. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting like this, I know your time is very precious.” Jaebum apologised. Mark flicked his wrist, essentially ignoring Jaebum. 

“It’s fine. What can I do for you?” Jaebum sat down into the seat opposite Mark’s. 

“Well. I’m sure you know all about Jinyoung, um, disappearing. I was wondering what the last case he was working on about? Maybe I can find him through that.” 

“I can’t give out information like that, I’m sorry. We are contractually obliged to keep information private, and you’re not the police.”

“I know but maybe just make an exception? Just this once. I need to find Jinyoung.” 

“Isn’t that the job for the police? I think you should let them handle it.” 

“Please. Just. I need to find him. If there’s anything you can tell me at all, I would appreciate it.” 

“I want to help you Jaebum, but I just can’t. I think you need to go home and get some rest, I don’t think you’re thinking clearly.” 

“No, I don’t think you’re thinking clearly. Your best employee has gone missing, and you’re not doing anything to help?”

“I am a lawyer, Jaebum-sshi, I deal with cases that have already been discovered by the police. We don’t even know that he’s really gone missing, maybe he went to stay with relatives or something.” 

“He wouldn’t do that without telling me.” 

“He doesn’t owe you anything, Jaebum-sshi. As far as your phone call made clear, you broke up. Therefore, he doesn’t owe you anything.” 

“Don’t act like you know anything about my relationship.” 

“Then don’t come in to my office asking for absurd favours.” Mark countered. 

Jaebum took a deep breath before starting again. 

“Please, Mark-sshi. Just, just a name and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Mark sighed heavily as though he was being asked to do the most tedious task.

“Choi Youngjae.” Mark resided. 

“Thank you.” Jaebum breathed, before quickly exiting the office. 

—-

The name Choi Youngjae seemed painfully familiar. Jaebum pondered over it as he weaved between crowds of people on the busy streets, brushing by many people, trapped in his own thoughts. He rode the train home without having to think twice, his feet on autopilot even though his mind was elsewhere. Once back at Jackson’s place, Jaebum switched on his laptop, getting to work. He logged into his Instagram account, which went by his producer name ‘defsoul’ and hovered over the search bar. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him and he carefully typed in the name Choi Youngjae. Nothing much came up, a few people by the name but nothing substantial enough for Jaebum to send a message.

Instead, he decided to type in Choi Youngjae into the internet, and the result shocked him. Famous Ars, a singer Jaebum had been dying to work with, had the real name Choi Youngjae. Ars wasn’t particularly too well known in the industry yet, hence why Jaebum’s company hadn’t given him the chance to work with him, but Jaebum had happened to stumble across his soundcloud a few years back and had been hooked on his voice ever since. Unfortunately for him, it was company policy that he was only to produce for artists that were approved by them, hence he hadn’t been able to work with him yet. 

But if Choi Youngjae really was Ars, Jaebum had to send him a message. He went back to Instagram and found the other man’s profile easily. He only had a few thousand followers, and Jaebum was a well known producer in the industry, so he could only hope that Choi Youngjae had heard of him and would respond to his message. 

defsoul: Hi. My name is Jaebum, but you may know me better by defsoul. I am a friend of Park Jinyoung’s...if you know who that is could you please respond to this message? It’s urgent. Thank you. 

Although there were many ways Jaebum could have written that message, he figured it was short and to the point, and would hopefully do the trick. He left his laptop on at the desk and decided to busy himself to keep his mind off checking it every few seconds by doing something he never thought he would ever do - Jackson’s laundry. Even in university, when the two men were roommates, never did Jaebum touch his sweaty fencing clothes. Even the thought of it wanted to make him cry, but seeing as Jackson was at practice and Jaebum had a number of hours to kill, he figured he would be a good friend and help out. 

Several hours later and a few wash cycles later, Jaebum’s laptop pinged from the desk and he rushed over, nearly tripping over the laundry basket in the process. 

Ars: Omg defsoul!!!! I am a huge fan of your work!! :) thank you for contacting me lol! 

Jaebum rolled his eyes before continuing to read. 

Ars: I know Jinyoung!! He’s my lawyer haha...kinda got into a sticky situation with a record label...it’s a long story. But sure, I know Jinyoung, what’s up? 

Jaebum rushed to hastily type a message before Youngjae went offline. 

defsoul: He’s missing. And I need your help to find him. Can you help me? I would love to meet in a cafe nearby if you can? Please. 

Jaebum waited again for a reply. 

Ars: Okay...is he alright? 

Ars: Sorry probably a stupid question 

Ars: But sure, we can meet. What about the cafe downtown? You know, the one with the cats?? We can meet tomorrow, if you’d like. 

Jaebum quickly replied. 

defsoul: Sounds perfect. 11am? 

Ars: See you there. 

Jaebum sighed before leaning his head down on the table, praying that Youngjae would have the answers he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but it’s getting a bit too hefty, so I will split it into two chapters :) hope you enjoyed so far! Let me know in the comments~


End file.
